


Vacation Loving

by ArtemisStark



Series: Pezberry [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Glee - Freeform, The Puckerman Bros, so does San, they have a thing for Berry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exact moment that 2 best friends fell in looove</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my story! Please review and like if you wish :) Also, I'm always open for prompts/suggestions, so just let me know! It doesn't necessarily have to be Glee :) Thanks again!

"Come on Rach, just come to the beach with me!" Santana pleaded over the phone. She was doing her best puppy dog face; even though she knew the midget could not see it. Said midget took a deep breath.

"San, I really need to be practicing for Regionals! It's in 5 days! Can't we go after?" Rachel was lying down on her stomach next to Noah, watching him play some video game. Her dads had brought her along so they could talk to Ma Puckerman about Passover. So far, both Puckerman boys were ruthlessly hitting on her while Sarah was perched on her back, braiding her hair.

"Berry, stop arguing. I _will_ be at your house at 10 in the morning and if you aren't packed, I'll do it for you!" And with that, Santana triumphantly hung up. She had spent all week convincing the other girl to come on her 3 day vacation, and now she had won. The next morning Santana was on the Berry's doorstep, waiting for someone to open the door. After what seemed like forever, Rachel appeared at the door. "Oh, thank God! Get me out of here, Noah and Jacob will not stop asking me to go back over." She cried and slung her arms around the Latina's neck.

"Good to see you too, Berry." Santana laughed, grabbing the girl's bag. She threw the bag in the trunk after she opened the passenger door for the tiny girl. Soon they were on their 3 hour drive to the beach. The ride was filled with singing and giggling.

-Three Days Later-

The girls had taken a break from tanning to splash around in the cool water. Something caught Santana's eye, however, and she gripped Rachel's wrist. "Rach, look! Over there!" Rachel turned in the direction her best friend was pointing, and squealed. There were about 10 dolphins jumping in and out of the water. Once they had disappeared, Rachel started jumping and clapping. "Oh my gosh! That was so amazing!" She lost her balance and fell on Santana, who steadied her. In that instant, sparks flew from every direction. The girls looked into each other's eyes, chocolate meeting coffee. Before either realized what was happening, they were both leaning forward. When their lips met, everything around them disappeared. When they had to pull away for air, Santana laid her forehead on Rachel's, smiling from ear to ear.

"Rach?" The tiny girl hummed in response. "Will you be my girlfriend?" A huge smile spread across Rachel's features and she softly kissed Santana's collarbone.

"I would be honored." Santana's cheek felt like they would crack from her huge smile.

"I am so in love with you." She whispered into Rachel's hair. The other girl pressed impossibly closer, as if she was trying to morph them together.

"I am so in love with you too, Santana." _Best vacation ever_ , were both girls unspoken thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading, it means so much to me! :)


End file.
